1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power circuit breaker having separate means for opening and closing the contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propellant-type operators have been used to actuate the operating mechanism for circuit breakers. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,096,619; 2,436,194; 2,476,024; 2,552,358; and 4,131,774.
Since circuit breakers of certain types involve the use of mechanical linkage, it is desirable to initiate movement of the system as soon as possible when an overcurrent occurs. When an overcurrent occurs, most mechanical devices for initiating the opening of the contacts have been inherently slow simply due to the time lost, or dwell time in applying forces once the signal to open occurs.